The Avengers 3: War Among Galaxies
by TheJediAvenger
Summary: A Jedi, and the universe. All three unbalanced. As a Jedi tries to bring balance to themselves and the Force, an enemy looms in the Avengers' future. It is going to take several types of heroes, both honorable and unworthy, to even make an attempt to stop darkness from snuffing out the Light of the universe. (Will have Age of Ultron events/characters) {Temporary Hiatus}
1. Unbalanced

Unbalanced

The Force. An energy field that surrounds, penetrates, and binds the whole universe together. It's common for the Living Force to have slight shifts, as both the Light and the Dark pulsate in sudden burst of strength. However, a certain living entity had her connection to the Force altered greatly. Her previous control over her gifts from the Living Force are no longer under her control. The dark magic, that had been with her since birth, had locked some of her connection to the Force from her. It is only a matter of time before her power is too much for her to keep under her control.

* * *

_The city that never sleeps is in utter chaos. Buildings are ablaze, while other structures are cracked and crumbling to dust. Everywhere Angela looks, she sees destruction. Destruction of a living city. Destruction of concreted success that once stretched proudly towards the sky. Destruction of many lives that made the city sleepless. Now, the city would know nothing but sleep. Angela observes in silence all the unknown bodies strewn in every direction around her. Just in quick observation, several bodies close to her had died from a severe loss of blood from wounds that had been wrought wrongly upon them. Other lives had been by taken buildings that had crumbled onto them, their bodies crushed and mangled from the skeletons of skyscrapers._

_ A glimmer catches Angela's attention, and she focuses on the solid tint of red that peeks just slightly out from some rubble._

* * *

As if someone had flipped a switch, Angela realizes that she is staring up at her ceiling. She blinks slowly a few times while taking in a deep breath.

_ Again._

The Jedi pushes herself upright on her bed and slowly swings her feet onto the white carpeted floor. She combs her silky blonde hair with her fingers, out of frustration and uncertainty.

_The same nightmare every night. Always the same._

Knowing that sleep is not going to return to her for a while, Angela gets up from her bed and quickly glances at the wristwatch on the nightstand. She swipes it up and straps it onto her left wrist.

_Might as well. _

It is no ordinary wristwatch. This piece of technology had been reinvented by none other than Tony Stark and every Avenger is given one. This watch is able access any door of the Avengers Tower, while also serving as a quick way of communication between all of the Avengers. A couple of days ago, she had received hers after accepting the title as an Avenger.

Once the wristwatch is in place, she leaves her bedroom and shuts the door behind her. Glancing at her watch, she reads the digital time.

_It's two eighteen in the morning. That's...fourteen minutes earlier than last night. _

After reading her watch, she puts her left hand back at her side and makes her way down the hall towards the closed elevator doors. Angela pays no mind in how she takes each step, since each person living in Avengers Tower gets their own personal floor.

_The same nightmare over and over again._

Angela reaches the doors to the elevator and pushes the button. The elevator moves to her floor and opens its doors, as the light from inside it pierces the darkness around her. She stares at the floor, trying to keep from looking too much at the light as it hurts her eyes. She quickly gets into the elevator, quickly looks up at the controls, and presses the button for the second highest level of the tower, level ninety-two. As the elevator prepares to climb upwards, Angela goes back to her thoughts.

_The nightmare is __**always**__ the same. New York is in ruins. Countless lives are gone, and I'm the only one standing. This has been happening every time I fall asleep, ever since I was freed from that...black magic that was within that book. _

Angela brings up her right hand and gazes upon the markings she had received from that magic-imbued tome. She had tried to get the fused symbol, the left half side of the Jedi Order symbol and the right half side of the Imperial symbol, off the back of her hand using several strategies and tactics. None of them had not so much as faded the black etches in her skin. Angela did not feel any pain from the marks, since the book had been drained of its power and handed over to Steve, who then gathered the rest of the Avengers together to decide the proper means of disposing of it. In the end, they all agreed to obliterate it in one of the incinerators that was in the basement of Stark's mansion. The books no longer exists, but the memory of its influence had not left her.

"Damn book, " she throws her marked hand back down at her side in disgust.

"Pardon me, Angela; but did I hear you utter a vulgar word?" Jarvis speaks to Angela in the elevator and at low volume.

"Yeah. Yeah I did, Jarvis. Sorry about that."

"No need to apologize, Angela. It's just that this is the first time I've heard you swear verbally."

Angela glances at the number above the elevator doors. She has over twenty floors left until she reaches her destination. "I don't do it often. It's not nice," she slightly smirks out of being noticed by Jarvis. "I didn't expect you to be keeping watch over me."

"Technically, I did not start monitoring you until you entered the elevator, Angela. I have a system of protocols, one of them is that I do not have monitoring access to personal living quarters. However, elevators, the main floors, and all research and hanger floors are under my surveillance."

"Makes sense. I'm glad Tony has a concept of privacy."

"Indeed," Jarvis then switches the subject in order to get Angela to change her current action, which had become routine after her ordeal of being controlled by dark sorcery. "Speaking of privacy and surveillance, I have noticed that, since everyone returned from Stark's mansion to here, you have been going up the aircraft hanger on level ninety-two and working on your Starfighter during the middle of the night and not leaving level ninety-two until the sun rises above the city skyline."

The elevator arrives at level ninety-two and the doors smoothly slide open. Angela calmly steps out and starts making her way to her Starfighter, which is on the opposite side of the room and off to the side of the main path. Her path becomes bright from the lights in the ceiling turning on from their motion sensors being activated.

"Yeah. I have been. What's your point?"

"Would you like me to be answer bluntly or to, as they say, 'sugar coat' it?"

"Honestly Jarvis, I don't care how you say it," Angela walks over to the right side of the room to grab a box full of tools that she would need.

"In that case, I will be blunt in my answer."

After grabbing the box of tools, Angela walks over to her Starfighter and sets down the box near the opening of the cockpit. Not wasting a moment, she gets to work in repairing the outside covering just below the cockpit.

"You should not be up at this hour, Angela, for several reasons. One reason is that your sleeping routine is not good for your health. From my calculations, you are only getting an average of four hours of sleep each night."

"Yeah?" Angela maintains most of her focus on her Starfighter as she starts straightening the outside of the metal by using a clamp and a hammer together. This naturally creates a random series of loud bangs, sharp creaks, and agitating moans from the metal to echo throughout the whole floor.

"Given the amount of stress you have went through merely a few weeks ago, you should be getting at least seven hours of sleep every night."

The tinge of anger, that has been a part of Angela her whole life, sparks inside her upon hearing Jarvis say that she had been through stress.

_What does Jarvis know about stress?! I'm pretty sure that he has never experienced it._

"I have also noticed that you are not acting like yourself. This is more than likely due to the fact that your sleep schedule is not as it should be."

Her tinge of anger grows into a tiny flickering flame.

_Of course I haven't been acting like myself! I had no control over myself because of that damn book! _

"You should take it easy for just a while longer, just until you are back to your normal self."

Her flame of anger turns into a verbal wildfire.

"I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF, JARVIS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I FELT! SO WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME BE!" Some of Angela's hair changes from blonde to deep black and her soft blue eyes change to a bloody red. It's only for a few seconds, as Angela realizes that she had let her inner anger gain control. She refocuses and calms her inner rage. Her black strands of hair return to the shade of blonde that the rest of her hair was, and her red eyes shift back to blue. She had refocused back into the Light Side of the Force.

"I...I'm sorry, Jarvis. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." Even though Jarvis is only an AI, Angela feels remorse for yelling at him the way she did.

"No need to apologize, Angela. You have been through a lot and are under a lot of stress," Jarvis speaks calmly, as if it is a normal conversation. "I shall leave you alone to do what you wish. If you need me, all you have to do address me."

"Thanks. Thanks for understanding, Jarvis."

Silence prevails in the room, less the creaking of metal that is being bent back to its rightful place. Angela puts her full focus on repair the outside metal of her Starfighter. She had to get her thoughts off of being controlled by someone else's will. She had to keep her mind busy. Her solution is to work on her Starfighter, and hopefully, make some progress in repairing it to its full functionality. She hopes that she can somehow, one day, make it make to her own galaxy, back to Yavin 4, back to the Jedi Academy, back to Chewy, Han, Leia, Kyle, and Luke.

_Every day that goes by, the odds of returning back to my galaxy seem to dwindle more and more._

After straightening a small section of her Starfighter, Angela reaches in the red toolbox for a wrench. She soon finds out that the wrench that she requires isn't in there. She scopes out the room, hoping she can spot it from her position.

_Junk. Junk. Some scrap metal. _Then, her eyes lock onto the wrench lying on a table a few yards from her. _There you are. _Using her abilities, Angela uses the power of the Force to call the wrench from the table top and into her left hand. The wrench does not even flinch.

"What-" Angela focuses more on the wrench while still trying to pull it towards her. It doesn't so much as nudge in any direction.

"Come on." She strains to bend the Force to her will, but it does not follow her mental commands. She quits trying and recollects herself.

"This has never happened before. Maybe-" she glances at the back of her right hand. The jet black marks in her skin were still there and still in the pattern of the two symbols mashed together. "Maybe that book being destroyed has altered my connection somehow."

Her mind goes back to the wrench lying on that table top. "Guess I'll have to actually get up from the floor, walk over and get it," she smirks at her own sarcasm. "That might just kill me." As she pushes herself off of the floor, the energy around her hears her desire to have the wrench lying on the table, across the room from her. The Force acts out of free will and moves around the wrench, lifting up above the table and quickly sending it flying towards her.

Angela is unaware of what is coming towards her. Just as she begins turning to walk and get the wrench, it makes impact with the left side of skull before clanking several times on the hard concrete floor. Angela lets out a quick shout of agony before hissing at the sharp pain that went diagonally from the top of her left eye to the middle of her left cheek. She staggers across the room to the table that has shiny metal sheets on it and looks down at her reflection in the silver-toned metal, while removing her hand from the side of her face.

Her hand along with her reflection shows no blood. Even though Angela thought she would bleed form such a hard blow to the side of her face, she is fortunate to not receive a cut into her skin. She isn't unscathed though. There is a bruise that shows itself by coloring a near black, faint line from the top of her left eye to the side of her face. "At least it didn't hit my eye." Remembering what hit her face, she goes back over to her Starfighter and sees the wrench lying just underneath the left wing. She bends over and sweeps it up into her right hand.

"I try to use the Force to bring you to me and you don't budge," she addresses the tool as if it would listen to her and reply back. "I barely think about you and the Force slings you over without hesitating." She flips over her hand to see that symbol still branding her skin. "Something tells me that you have something to do with this." She doesn't want to dwell on it anymore.

"Let's get back to repairing the Starfighter." With wrench in hand, Angela starts loosening up some bolts so that she can bend a section of metal back into place. However, she makes sure not to use the Force or even sense through it. She hopes that she can keep her mind clear, so that the Force does not react like it had with the wrench that she now held in her hand.

* * *

**Yeah! I know the first chapter is mostly my oc. but next chapter is mostly Steve Rogers :D Then after that is Bruce Banner, because I hated how I kinda put him on the backburner in the last story. **

**Hope you all enjoyed and hope to have more out soon!**

**~The JediAvenger~**


	2. Favors

Favors

Rays of sunlight peek over New York's horizon. Most New Yorkers pay it no mind, as they go about their business. A lot of the population is up before the sun rises, starting another day of work. In Avengers Tower, all but one of the Avengers are still sleeping soundly. The one already up and about is Steve Rogers. He naturally is an early riser. He decides to kill some of the morning hours away by continuing to read _Catching Fire_, the middle book of a trilogy that is popular in this age. Even though the dystopian future is the setting in a great number of these novels, Steve enjoys reading all the different variations of stories. Page by page. Word by word. Steve reads away the early morning hours, until he pries his eyes from the book to glance at his wristwatch. The digital numbers displayed are 12:17p.m.

_Wow. I really got absorbed in this book. _

Marking his stopping point with his bookmark, Steve gently places the book on the coffee table in front of him before getting up from the recliner. _I wonder if everyone is on the main level. _

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, Captain Rogers?"

"Is everyone on the main level?"

"All but one, sir."

"Let me guess. Angela is the one not there." Steve leaves his main room on his level and starts heading towards the elevator.

"Correct, sir. Are you heading up to level she is on?"

"Yes. I am." He reaches the elevator. The doors open and he walks in and presses the button for level ninety-two. The elevator closes its doors and travels upwards towards its destination. "I haven't seen her for days. She's starting to worry me. Have you noticed anything unusual about her, Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir. Although, I've mainly been monitoring her because Banner wanted someone to watch over her without someone actually physically being beside her at all times."

"So, what you're saying is that you should not tell me about Angela's physical condition because of confidentiality reasons?"

"Yes, sir."

He is fine with this answer as he replies, "That's fine. I'll know how Angela is doing here in a few minutes."

* * *

The elevator stops on level ninety-two and Steve steps out and glances around the room for Angela. He doesn't see her. He walks down the open strip of the room looking left and right, noticing that items are strewn haphazardly everywhere he glances. Normally, he wouldn't be worried if the hangers were a mess, if Tony was working. Angela is not the type of person to create messes without cleaning them up immediately after. He remains calm but vigilant as he continues to look for Angela.

"Angela, where are you?" He doesn't receive a response. However, his eyes spot Angela's Starfighter on his left and he walks over to it. He minds where he steps as he maneuvers his way over scattered tools and pieces of metal that had no significant value to him. He finally reaches the Starfighter and sees that Angela is sitting inside the cockpit with her fighter pilot helmet on her head.

"Hey Ang, are you awake in there?," he jokily taps on her helmet, waiting for her to come back with some witty remark, but he once again gets no response. His concern keeps growing as he gently takes hold of Angela's helmet and slowly slides it off of her head. He places it at the foot of the Starfighter and crouches down so that he can see Angela's face. He soon finds out that she is sleeping soundly.

"Hey. Angela," he whispers gently to gently wake her up. His words go unheard by her. He puts his hand on her should and gently shakes her. The only response he receives is Angela mumbling something he couldn't make out. Steve has one more trick he can try.

"I hate to tell you this Angela, but Tony got his hand on one of your lightsabers."

Angela jolts awake. "Stark! You better not have-" She sees Steve on her left, trying hard not to smile at her reaction. "He doesn't have one of my lightsabers, does he?"

"No. Even though he is curious about your weapons, he is not stupid enough to cross someone such as yourself." Steve stands up and gives Angela his hand. She takes hold of his hand and he helps her out of her Starfighter. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is there a reason for having everything scattered all over the place?"

Angela looks around her, seeing scattered tools and machinery all over the room. "When did this happen?" She kicks some tools from her path as she makes her way over to the nearest table to start cleaning up the mess. "Oh well. What's done is done. I better clean up this mess before I continue working on the Starfighter."

"All right, then. I'll start from the back of the room and work my way forward," Steve starts heading back to the farthest wall when Angela calls him out.

"Hold up. I said that I will clean up. You don't have to help. It's my mess," Angela piles up the tools on the table and decides to sort them out later.

"I'm not helping you because I have to. I'm doing it because I want to. Besides, it will give me a chance to talk to you, since you have been avoiding everyone for the past couple of weeks." Steve walks over to the table and places more tools onto the random pile cluttering the table top.

"Yeah. I have been avoiding everyone, but not on purpose," she gives Steve a legit reason as to why she has been keeping herself so distant, even though it was not her true reason for avoiding everyone. "Lately, I've been thinking about my home back at the Jedi Academy. The last time I was there, the Academy was under attack from a rogue Imperial faction. While most of the Jedi Council was on defending the Academy from being taken by Imperial forces, Luke and I were in our spacecrafts trying to take out as many enemies as we could before they could even enter the planet's atmosphere. However, one missile caused me to accidentally enter lightspeed and crash here on Earth."

Angela walks back over to her Starfighter, gazing upon all the work she had left on the spacecraft. Steve walks over to stand beside her, knowing that she had more to say.

"I'm always thinking about every single scenario that could have happened to not only Luke but everyone at the Jedi Academy. The fact that I don't know what exactly happened after I left makes me feel guilty, even though I had no control over the situation. That's why I've been up here recently, working on my Starfighter. I have to get back. I have to know if we lost...anyone."

"Like Luke?"

Angela shakes her head. "No, he's alive. I can sense his presence in the Force. Even though we are very far apart, his presence in the Force is the strongest one I feel. However, I don't think he can sense me."

Why do you think that?"

Angela looks from her Starfighter and into Steve's calming blue eyes. "He's depressed. I can feel it. Ever since I was freed from being influenced by that book's power, Luke has been feeling miserable and I think it's because he can't sense me through the Force anymore. My life signature in the Force could have been altered, a side effect from the book's magic on me. If he can't feel me through the Force, he might think that I am...dead."

"But you are far from it," Steve does his best to positively reassure Angela and to get her to open up to, at least, him. "And you will repair your Starfighter, but won't it be a tight fit for you and Trent if you both get in the Starfighter and travel back?"

Angela can't help but giggle at the image that had been planted into her mind. Unknown to her, Steve asks the question on purpose. He wants her to cheer up, even it is a little bit.

"Yes. Yes it would be a tight fit. That's why Trent and I have agreed that once the Starfighter is fixed, I will go back Yavin and get a bigger transport and return to pick him up." Her cheerfulness is short lived as she remembers one crucial factor in returning back to her galaxy. "The only problem I have is that I don't have a coordinates for lightspeed. It was pure luck that I did not travel into a star, let alone make it to a planet with life on it."

"I thought Jedi didn't believe in luck," Steve tries to keep the conversation going, not wanting her to close herself off again.

"Most Jedi don't," Angela moves away from her Starfighter and heads over to a part of the room that has more scattered equipment on the floor. She scoops up the random tools into her hands. "I however have been through situations that I should not have survived, even with the Force. I have no other way to describe those situations as nothing but luck."

The banter between the Captain and the Jedi continues on as they both take their time in cleaning up the mess in the room. While Steve knows the only logical explanation for it is Angela creating it, he considers it unimportant. It isn't life threatening or dangerous in any manner. It's just not in Angela's character to create messes without immediately cleaning them up, but after Steve saw how confused Angela was when she woke up and saw the clutter, he decides not to ask further about it and helps in picking up the mess.

Angela works on a section of the room, while pondering on how the mess came to be in the first place.

_I remember wanting to work on the Starfighter's controls, so I sat in the cockpit and put on my pilot helmet just because I wanted to wear it. Next thing I know, I hear Steve telling me that Stark had his hands on one of my lightsabers. Thank goodness Steve was just saying that to wake me up or else Tony would have had hell to pay. _

After picking up another bundle of tools and placing them with the rest of the gathered ones, Angela walks over to the next section of the room to clean it up. _When I tried using the Force again, after from being let go from the book's control, it didn't respond to my commands like it normally does. Yet, when I barely thought about the tool I wanted, the Force hurled it quickly in my direction. I didn't have control over it. _

"Hey."

_I'm going to have to not use the Force at all, neither physically or mentally. _

"Ang."

_At least until I'm confident that I can control it and not let it control me. _

"Ang."

Angela suddenly snaps from her thoughts to see Steve standing in front of her with a gentle smile on his face. "The mess is finally gone."

Angela glances around the room. "Yeah. It looks much better now."

"And now that's done, I have a small favor to ask of you."

"Sure. Why not," She smirks. "I guess I should thank you in some way. What's the favor?"

"The favor is not on this floor." Steve gives Angela is empty hand. "If I may, I will take you to it this very moment."

"Alright," she places her hand in his. "I'll play along. Lead the way, Captain."

"Before I take a single step, close your eyes."

"Huh?" She is about to ask why but suddenly gets it. "Oh, you want to surprise me. Very well." She closes her eyes.

"No peeking."

"Steve, I'm not five. I promise I won't peek."

"Okay then. Off to the place where my favor awaits." Steve leads Angela by her hand towards the elevator.

Angela chuckles, "Did you rhyme that last sentence on purpose?"

"Nope. Total accident." Steve states with a smile.

Angela doesn't quite by it. "Sure it was."

"I'm serious."

"Uh huh."

"No really. It was."

* * *

After a quick trip down in the elevator, Steve leads Angela out of the elevator.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet." Rogers continues to hold her hand as he walks closer to his favor.

"How about now?"

He chuckles out, "Nope. Not yet." Steve keeps leading Angela closer and closer to the destination.

"...now?"

"You know, along with luck, I thought most Jedi were suppose to have a great deal of patience."

"And I'm going to say this again. I'm not like most Jedi." Angela corrects Steve gently, even though her curiosity about where Steve is taking her keeps rising. "Therefore, my patience is almost gone and I'm about to peek at where you are taking me."

"Hang on." He chuckles at her. "Just a few more steps." Sure enough, they both take six more steps before he opens a door in front of them. "Alright. You can open your eyes now."

Eyes open, Angela looks to see that she is standing outside the doorway to...her bedroom. She doesn't understand how her bedroom is related to Steve's favor. "You brought me to my bedroom?" Eyebrow raised, she looks to Steve for an explanation.

"Yeah. This is the favor I want."

Angela's cheeks become flush as several images appear in her mind about what Steve's favor could be. "Uh...you mean. I-I'm...uh. Hehehe. I don't know if I'm ready yet, Steve."

Now Steve is confused by Angela's reaction. She acted as though she thought his favor is to have- "Oh no. No no no. That's not what the favor is!"

"Oh!" She breathes her tenseness out. "I assumed way too fast. Sorry."

"It's alright." He assures her that he is not offended in the least. "I might have overlooked how that sentence sounded."

"Well with that sorted out, what exactly is the favor you want from me, Steve?"

"My favor is that I want you to crawl into your bed and sleep soundly, at least until six tomorrow morning."

"You do realize that it is only two in the afternoon right?" Angela can't help but chuckles at Steve's favor. "That's like sixteen hours you want me to sleep."

"Okay, I may have exaggerated on how much I want you to sleep, but my point is still the same. You need to rest." Angela keeps silent but looks down at the floor so that she does not have to keep eye contact with Steve as she knows he has more to say.

"Everyone knows that you work on your Starfighter late at night and you don't go back to sleep until after midnight. That's roughly four hours of sleep a day, not enough rest for anyone." Steve waits for Angela to look up at him, but she keeps staring at the floor.

"Hey. Look at me," he softly asks for her attention and she willingly gives it. "I can tell when something is bothering someone. Call it a perk from my awesome injection of super soldier serum I got." This manages to get Angela to laugh, something she hasn't done for some time. This in turn makes Steve grin at her slight momentary happiness. "If you don't want to tell me what's bothering you, that's fine. But, I will be ready anytime you want to talk about it."

"Okay. I'll keep it in mind. As for getting more sleep than I have been, I'm not sure that I'll be able to fully keep the favor you are asking of me, but I will try as best as I can."

"That's all I'm asking of you."

"Well then, I better get started." Angela starts to walk into her room but feels something holding her back. She glances down to see that she is holding Steve's hand and he is doing the same.

"Oh sorry." He loosens his grip, letting her hand slide out of his.

"Well, goodnight, or rather, good afternoon since it's still daytime."

"Good afternoon, Angela. I'll see you later." Steve leaves with a grin, walking down the hall to get to the elevator.

The Jedi shuts her bedroom door and then looks over at her bed differently now than she had been for the last couple of weeks. She had been dreading falling asleep ever since she had been seeing that nightmare in her sleep. That nightmare that had New York in ruins and dead everywhere. However, just her holding hands with Steve made her feel bolder.

"A favor is a favor. I'm not going to let that nightmare stop me from trying to get some rest." She starts getting herself ready for a long, deep sleep. "I just hope that nightmare is a not a vision of the future; and I hope this nightmare does not happen again."

Within ten minutes, Angela is crawling under the covers and shutting her eyes. Before she knows it, she is asleep and gaining some much needed rest. Her body and her mind are resting from all of the stress that had accumulated upon them from lack of sleep.

Angela would soon lose what little rest she is gaining back.

* * *

**BOOYAH! Another chapter done. So, this chapter deviated from my notes. There's some Steve/Angela shipping and I love it. I think it works. Let me know in a review if it works for all of you as well. **

**Next chapter is Bruce's time to shine. GOOD! He needs some focus that has been lacking in my other two stories! **

**Also, I have decided to included Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver in this story as well as changing the major villain from Thanos to Ultron because I know more about him than Thanos. Yes, the twins will have a similar intro like that in Age of Ultron :) **

**Be sure to leave that review and such!**

**~TheJediAvenger~**


	3. Pieces of the Puzzle

Pieces of the Puzzle

It does not make sense to him. The science and logic is not in the notes. Dr. Banner sits at one of the tables in the medical center of Avengers Tower, flipping back and forth through several pages of medical data.

"This doesn't make sense." The data on paper is correct. He knows it is. "The data is not flawed. I double-triple checked myself to make sure." He pauses for a moment. "Double-triple checked? Is that even proper English?" He shakes the thought from him. "This data is correct yet it's not like anything I've seen. Therefore, I can't compare it to anything and actually fix what's happening, that is if anything needs fixing." He takes off his glasses in frustration, setting them on the table in front of him along with the data of Angela's medical evaluations. He starts running through all of his facts and starts formulating possible hypotheses once again.

"Her body is physically well, except for her lack of getting enough sleep, and that is the problem I can't solve." Bruce picks up the data from the table and scans it over yet again. The data has not changed. It still pointed out that sudden electrical signals spike and drop in the center of Angela's brain. Bruce knows this part of the brain is to control bodily functions such as sensory integration, motor integration and, more physically noticeable, sleep.

_The irregular electrical signals in Angela's brain aren't normal, but since she has the ability to wield energy from the universe and bend it to her will, Angela's random electrical signals in her mind could be normal to her. _

He flings the data back onto the table in front of him. _I already mapped Trent's brain patterns and he has sudden electrical signals in his brain as well, even more so when I had him use the Force while recording his brain's functionality. _The scientist massage his temples while continuing to figure out how to help Angela get back how she was before. Before the events that happened nearly a month ago.

"Maybe I need more than just numbers this time." Banner gently picks up his glasses and starts cleaning them with his white lab coat. He needed something to keep his hands busy.

"Jarvis, do you know where Angela is at?"

"Yes Dr. Banner. She is currently sleeping on her floor."

Banner stops cleaning his glasses. "Really? That's a change." He quickly glances at his watch to check the time. "Wow. It's only a little after 5:30. She hasn't went to sleep before midnight since that book, that was controlling her physical and mental actions, was incinerated back at Stark's mansion. Now, she suddenly goes from a night owl to sleeping beauty in one day." Bruce asks Jarvis, "Do you know if anything influenced her to go to bed this early, Jarvis, or if it was on her own accord?"

"Yes, I do. Steve Rogers went to talk to her and convinced her into getting some rest. I must say that he succeeded in getting her to take it easy while I had trouble even suggesting to her that she should try to sleep more."

The scientist makes a mental note of this before replying back to Jarvis. "Well at least she is sleeping. Jarvis, do me a favor and alert me when she wakes up. I'm not going to disturb her when she is getting some of the rest she needs."

"A wise plan, Dr. Banner. I shall alert you when she wakes up."

With Jarvis ready to alert him, Bruce decides to head up to the main level and hang out with the rest of the Avengers. He wants to keep practicing on be social and not closing himself off to everyone around him.

* * *

_Angela finds herself standing in the ruins of New York yet again. Bodies still litter the streets while tiny crimson streams of blood streak over the rumble. The Jedi remembers dreaming this before and remembers seeing a shiny tint of red in some rubble nearby. She quickly scans the area and spots a faint glimmer coming from the rubble a few yards in front of her. She treads through the crumbled concrete and steel, keeping her sight on the reflection hiding in the debris._

_ "I recognize that red tint from somewhere." Reaching the pile of rubble, she begins shifting huge chucks of concrete off to the side. She stops suddenly as she sees what the red shine was. "No." She kicks into her determinated mode and uses the Force to lift the larger chunks of rubble away from the precious item. While focusing on throwing the useless concrete and steel scrap away, a faint whisper is heard by Angela. _

_ "The universe is unbalanced."_

_ She throws one of the huge pieces of rubble to the side before pausing to look around her. "Who said tha-" She cuts herself off when she sees no one living nearby. Angela shakes her head as she refocuses on clearing the rubble away. _

_ "The Force is unbalanced."_

_ Angela drops the chuck of rubble she was holding with the Force back onto the pile and quickly spins around, hoping to catch the owner of the voice. Nobody living is to be seen. A bit ticked off by the interruption, she lifts the huge concrete chuck from the pile and slings it a great distance away. _

_"You are unbalanced." _

_ Before Angela can turn around for a third time, she is hit by several fast appearing images, causing her head to throb in immense waves. She falls to her knees while covering her eyes with her hands in an attempt to null the pain that accompanies the imagery. It does nothing to heed them as the voice returns alongside the images that go through her mind. The voice's words reflect the images Angela sees. _

_ "Your galaxy and this one are about to be inflicted with the threat of extinction." Flashing images of mutilated bodies litter all worlds with life. _

_ "You need to seek out the Halva Sword. It will bring balance to you, so that you can bring balance to the universe." Angela sees quick glimpses of the sword. From what she saw, the sword appeared to be resting in a pedestal inside of a purposefully carved out cave. _

_ "Find the Halva Sword." Angela sees the cave in the backside of a mountain, which is hidden in a forest layered in snow. _

_ "Be warned. The wielder of extinction will be brought into reality from one who wants peace in their time." The Jedi sees blurred images of some sort of a being shaped like a human but is not built of flesh and bone. He brings death upon all those who both run from him or try to stop him. _

_ "No. Stop...it. Stop it!" Angela manages to speak through the throbbing pain. She doesn't want to see anything else. She doesn't want to hear anything else. She just wants this nightmare to end. _

_ "Even though you will warn them about the danger, they will still create the evil that will destroy all life, both in this galaxy and yours." Angela sees mangled bodies of men and women in all forms of race and age, and children that were once filled with energetic life. Even little infants are seen by Angela, their eyes clouded and cold. Some of the lifeless babies are still held near their mothers' airless chests. All of them had been brutally killed while they were filled with unexplainable terror. _

_ "No! This can't happen! It can't!" She screams out of both denial of the voice's words and the throbbing pain in her head that seems to be intensifying with every image Angela sees. _

_ "The creation that will seek peace through annihilation will not be stopped from being made. But it can be destroyed before major damage is done." The previous images that showed countless people dead change. The dead vanish away and life survives death._

_ " Go take up the Halva Sword, bring balance to yourself, and beings both of this world and other worlds shall fight alongside you to destroy the one that seeks peace by destroying life." In unrelenting waves, Angela witness images of her pulling the Halva Sword from the pedestal. She then sees glimpses of several people and even creatures that she had never seen before. The images that flash afterwards appear and disappear too fast for Angela to pick up any details of what they could be, then they suddenly stop along with the immense pain in her head. _

_ Her hands slightly shakes as Angela takes a couple of slow, steady breaths. She looks around her to see she is still in a destroyed New York City. Then, looking in front of her, she remembers what she was doing. A sinking feeling forms in the pit of her stomach as she rushes over to the pile of rubble and flings off the rest of the rubble to get to the shiny red tint that is buried out of her reach._

_ "Please don't let it be that. Please don't let it be that." She repeats this as if saying it enough times will make it not be what she reluctantly knows it to be. _

_ After using some of her Force strength to through the last big chuck of concrete out of the way, Angela sharply gasps at that is lying in the debris. Steve's shield lies in the rubble. A fine layer of dust jots the colored metal, while several chips and scratches in the paint crisscross over each other at random. Angela can't look at it anymore. She shuts her eyes to the sight before her._

* * *

Sensing a change in environment, she opens her eyes to see that the nightmare has passed and that she is lying on her bed, a white blanket resting gently on her body. The Jedi lies completely still and remains completely silent, except for her soft breathing. The voice and the nightmare had left her, but their impact on Angela is still haunting her thoughts. She can't pry her mind from thinking about the nightmare within the nightmare and the voice that spoke to her. She had to do something to take her mind off it.

Sliding her feet onto the floor, Angela pushes herself up and off of the bed and changes into her usual denim attire. She grabs her watch from the nightstand, reading 6:17am. _Well, at least I fulfilled Steve's favor for him. I can't believe I slept for that long. _She quickly rephrases that. _Slept as in "experienced a nightmare within a nightmare"._ Quickly strapping the device on her wrist, the Jedi leaves her floor and uses the elevator to get back to level ninety-two. _Might as well work on my Starfighter some more. The sooner it's fixed, the better. _

"Sir, Angela is awake. The question is 'are you?'."

With one deep breath of air, Bruce is more than able to get himself out of bed and change into some regular clothes. "I am very much awake, Jarvis. Thank you for alerting me."

"Not a problem."

After picking up his glasses off his nightstand and hanging them on his front shirt pocket, Banner gets into the elevator and goes to the level he suspects Angela to be on, which is level ninety-two. He takes a brief glance at his watch. "I have to hand it to Steve. He actually managed to convince Angela to get some rest. She slept for over sixteen hours. Yet, the data tells me that she is going to need more than rest to get back to her regular self. I hope that, in some way, I can open her up to talk about what's bothering her so much, because something tells me it isn't about being controlled by another person through a book of 'dark magic'. The power it had over should be complete gone." Bruce glances up to see he is about to reach level ninety-two. "If you can't figure it out someone's health by just data, one should ask what that person has or is experiencing. I just hope Angela won't shut me completely out."

The elevator stops and opens its doors, allowing Banner to walk onto level ninety-two and make his way over to Angela, who is working on her Starfighter and does not notice Banner walking towards her.

"You're up early."

Angela throws her head up and sees Banner coming her way. "So are you."

"Touché." Bruce had to chuckle at her quick, witty replies. "Working on your Starfighter, I see. Making any progress?"

"Well I hope all of the work I'm putting into it isn't making it worse," she gives Banner a smirk, letting him know that his questions are welcomed by her. "If that's the case, then I will never get this hunk of metal working."

"So, is that a yes or..."

"Yes, Bruce. It's a yes." Angela's mood slightly improves with each minute that Banner is with her. even though Angela could sense the anger buried deep within him, his outward demeanor is calm and even slightly shy. She always respects him for being able to control his inner rage while maintaining a near opposite character on the outside.

"That's great." He moves around the Starfighter and stands off to the side of Angela, so that he does not block her path in any way. "But I do have a question about this."

"Shoot." Angela gives Banner her full attention since she respects him.

"If you want your Starfighter repaired faster, which I'm sure you do, why don't you ask Tony to help you out? You know he is a genius when it comes to tech."

Her gently smirk grows into a grin, which then becomes an endless chuckle until Bruce speaks up again.

"I'm missing the funning part somewhere. Was there a subtle joke I missed or something?" He asks and patiently waits for Angela to regain control over her laughter fit.

Angela holds up a finger, telling him to wait a moment. After taking in a couple of slow, deep breaths, her laughter calms completely down and she starts to explain to Banner what was so funny about his question.

"Okay. So you know that Tony asks everyday if he can hold my lightsabers, right?"

"...Yes."

"Imagine my Starfighter in place of my lightsabers. Tell me how you think he would act."

Bruce takes moment to collect his thoughts. "Well, I would say he would want to sit in the cockpit, wear your pilot helmet, press all of the button and flip all of the switches."

"That I could deal with. However, Tony would do just more than 'press all of the buttons and flip all of the switches'. He would start taking apart every single moving piece and try to reverse engineer everything to see how it works, even though he would ask me how every piece functions. Whenever something from my galaxy is involved, Tony acts like a tiny child that has just discovered the sweet taste of sugary candy."

Bruce throws his heads up in defeat. "You win. He would act like that. I can actually picture him messing with your Starfighter and you yelling at him."

"That's why I've been working on this alone." She partially tells the truth. Angela leaves out the bit of her hiding from everyone because of her inability to control using the Force as well as she used to be able to. "That, and I banned him from stepping foot on this level."

Bruce gives Angela a questionable look. "...Wait. Wait, you...banned Tony from a floor in his own building?"

"Yep." Swiping the nearby tool she needs, Angela sits down in the cockpit and begins inspecting some of the controls.

"May I ask how you managed to ban Tony from this floor and why he has honored his 'banishment' so far?"

"I told him if he were to come up here and step one foot on this floor while I'm in it or come up here and mess with my Starfighter when I'm not present I would never allow him to my lightsabers."

"Never?"

Angela's gives Bruce a devilish grin from the cockpit. "Never."

Bruce nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, that would do it."

After trying to hold one of the covers for the control panels while looking at the wiring inside, Angela found it to be impossible. She could do it if she used the Force to hold the panel away from the cockpit but knew that her power could fluctuate erratically, causing another mess like the one she and Steve picked yesterday or worse. She could hurt Bruce with it and inadvertently summon the Hulk. For this reason, Angela decides to not use the Force but something more reliable.

"Even though I banished Tony from coming up here, that doesn't mean I don't have others to help me out. If you would help me out, even if it's just for a little bit, I would appreciate it, Bruce. I know you aren't an expert at advanced tech like Stark is, but that doesn't mean you still know a great deal about tech. What do you say?"

Bruce picks his glasses up, that have been hanging off of his shirt pocket and slides them on. "Sure. I'm more than willing to help. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

For the next couple of hours, Angela and Bruce work together on the Starfighter. While repairing each section back to its original functionality as they can, Angela vivid explains how each moving piece operates, how each strand of wiring and integrated circuitry sends vital signals and information to the other parts of the ship, why each metallic covering is needed where it is needed.

Banner pays attention to Angela's words to him and learns just how sophisticated her Starfighter actually is. Even though intrigued by the sheer technical functions of her ship, Bruce keeps part of his focus on Angela's actions. Soon he starts formulating a hypothesis, as is normal for a scientist like himself to do and he discovers Angela not doing the one thing she normally did on a regular basis.

Angela is not using the Force.

From observation of her actions and her slightly altered character, Bruce's hypothesis starts to become more and more truth with each passing hour. He notices that she does not use it in any means to help her in any way, at least physically. Very quickly, pieces of the puzzle he had been trying to solve for weeks starts fitting together.

_It makes so much sense now! Irregular sleeping patterns. Seclusion from everyone here in the building. A change in attitude, becoming avoidant and even slightly shy. Angela hasn't been using the Force. That's probably why she hasn't read my thoughts yet. If she would have, she would be acting quite differently. _

In figuring out one question, Bruce suddenly comes up with several more. _The question is why isn't she using her powers? Is it because she can't because we destroyed that magic-imbued book? Or, is it because she chooses not to? And if so, what has she seen or felt that makes her not want to use her powers? _

"Hey Bruce."

"Hm?" Banner gets shaken out of his own thoughts, by Angela nudging him on the shoulder.

"Can you hand me those set of pliers on the table beside you?" She keeps her eyes locked into her section of the Starfighter she is working on.

"Yeah." In one motion, Bruce picks up the tool and places it in Angela's open palm.

"Thank you." Just as she goes in to use the pliers, Jarvis speaks over the intercom.

"Attention. Mr. Stark wants everyone to gather on the main floor within five minutes."

Both the scientist and the Jedi look at each confused.

"What do you think that's about?"

Bruce shakes his head. "I have no idea, but it sounds rather important. We better go there."

Angela hesitates to take a step. _What if it's a mission? If it is, I can't use my abilities or else they could fluctuate out of control. Plus, the nightmare and that voice saying to find a sword that could help me. There's so many unknowns at play here! But, I don't need everyone worrying about me. At least, not until I know if this gathering on the main floor is a mission. If it is, I'll tell them once it's completely accomplished. If not, then I'll tell them everything. The nightmares and the voice talking to me. _

Thoughts aside, Angela catches up with Banner and they walk side by side as they make their way to the main level of Avengers Tower.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Next chapter will be fun. More characters come into play and I start creating prelude ideas for Age of Ultron plots to come in! The chapter after the next one will have the main points of beginning scene of Avengers: Age of Ultron, plus Trent and Angela of course! This will be fun to write! **

**As always, thank you for reading and I hope you will leave a review so that I have some sense if anyone likes what I enjoy writing!**

**~TheJediAvenger~**


	4. A New Age on the Horizon

A New Age on the Horizon

On the main level of Avengers Tower, a SHIELD transport hovers for a few moments before landing on the deck. Tony sees the aircraft and lets out a tiring sigh.

"Jarvis, alert everyone to get up here. We have some surprise guests."

"Right away, Sir."

Stark sets his alcoholic beverage on the island bar, that is in front of a large display of expensive wines and whiskies, mentally making a note to not keep his drink waiting for too long. He takes his times in walking over towards the SHIELD transport as he keeps his sight on the ramp that is lowering itself to the ground.

Two figures, walking side by side, soon emerge from the transport and head indoors to meet up with the Avengers. The one figure has an average build with short blond hair, clad in all black attire. The other person is also dressed in black clothing, having a very elegant body which is very easy on the eyes of anyone; yet it is deadly to those who dare to bring it harm. With her short crimson hair, she is definitely ready for a right. Tony recognized them immediately.

"Well, what brings you two around?" Tony throws his hand up. "No wait, don't tell me. SHIELD needs our help with some major drug dealers or some plot of a terrorist from overseas."

"Nice to see you too, Stark." Clint takes a couple of quick glances around before noticing Steve entering the room. "Hey Steve."

"Hey Clint." Steve gladly walks over to join the tiny circle of three. "How have you been?"

"I've been great. Thanks. Yourself?"

"I've been great too." Steve looks over to Nat and greet her with a warm smile. "Hey Nat."

"Hey yourself." She throws a smirk his way before getting down to business. "Where is everyone else?"

Tony looks behind him to find that the others hadn't arrived yet. "Well, everyone should be on their way here. Thor, however, is visiting his girlfriend in New Mexico, so he will not be join this spur-of-the-moment get together."

Just then, Trent enters into the room and walks over to the group. "What's with the message, Tony?"

"We'll know as soon as everyone is here. But while we wait, let me introduce to you Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. You may know them as Black Widow and Hawkeye."

"Yeah. They are in the footage of when the Chitauri race invaded the city." Trent offers hand to them. "Pleasure to meet you two. I'm Trent Revan." Nat shakes his hand first, followed by Clint.

After the formality between Trent, Natasha and Clint, Bruce and Angela make their appearance on the main level. They too walk over to the tiny group gathered on the opposite side of the room.

"Natasha, Clint. Long time, no see."

"It's nice to see you again, Banner," Clint addresses.

"Same here." Natasha greet him warmly, then focuses on the lady next to him.

"Clint, Natasha, this is Angela." Bruce gestures over to her.

Angela, like Trent, offers her hand to shake. "Nice to meet you two."

"Well, since everyone that is here, it's time to get to the heart of the matter. What brings the two of you to Avengers Tower?" Knowing for a fact that this would take some time, Tony walks from the group to get his alcoholic drink. He believes he needs it to get through the unavoidable, long conversation of what SHIELD needs from the Avengers.

Natasha starts telling the events that have happened within the last twelve hours. "It's about Hydra. They have made themselves known and have infiltrated SHIELD."

This immediately gets Steve's full, undivided attention. "Hydra? That's impossible. Hydra died with the Red Skull."

Clint enforces the bad news. "Well then, they are the walking dead, seeing as how some of our forces have revealed their true alliance, uttering the words 'Hail Hydra' and killing dozens of SHIELD personnel. We managed to stop most of them from escaping and going into hiding."

Bruce catches the last statement. "Most? Some of them managed to get away?"

Clint nods and explains this statement in more detail. "One of them did. They waited for the Hydra agents to cause havoc in the base before entering into the base and accessing our highly secured weapons vault."

Tony sees where it's going, but doesn't know how far. "What exactly did they take from the vault?"

Natasha and Clint look briefly at each other before answering the question. "They stole Loki's scepter and made off with it."

That one sentence kills Tony's sarcastic mood, but grows his thirst for alcohol. He heads back over to the bar to refill his glass. Steve crosses his arms and lets out a frustrated sigh. Bruce rubs his hands nervously together while looking away from everyone. Trent and Angela give each other clueless glances, but grasp how serious the situation is since they have read up on some Hydra files that Stark had gathered for Jarvis's database.

It's at this time that Thor flies into Avengers Tower, after visiting his girlfriend Jane for a week. The god of thunder sees that Natasha and Clint are in the tower and talking with his friends and greets them all with a broad smile.

"Lady Romanoff, Barton! To what do we owe this sudden visit?"

Neither one of them answer and, as Thor looks at everyone's quiet demeanor, he knows for a fact that this visit is not for 'old time's sake'. "What has transpired?"

No one immediately answered his question. They all avoided his gaze for a moment, trying to come up with the best way to tell him about the situation. Each of them picture the god of thunder's reaction to the scepter being stolen by an alliance that meant to do harm to the world. Being fearless as she normally is, Natasha breaks the news to him.

"Loki's scepter. It's been stolen."

Thor's grip on Mjölnir tightens, but he remains composed. "Do you know by whom?"

Clint takes the question. "Hydra."

"Do you know where they have taken the scepter?"

"Yes, we had a tracker planted on it since we've assigned what vault to keep it in."

Thor flips Mjölnir into the air and catches it without so much as a glance at it. "Then let's not waste anymore time. The sooner we receive Loki's scepter, the easier it will be for us. However, before we go chasing after it, I would like to discuss where it shall go once we retrieve it."

"Agreed," everyone draws their attention to the tablet in Natasha's hands. After setting it up, she flips it around. "You're on, Fury." Sure enough, the Director of SHIELD is online and gets straight down to business.

"Listen up. Twelve hours ago, one of our hidden SHIELD bases had been infiltrated and its security was brought down from the inside by Hydra forces. They're infiltration and attack allowed for one of their highly skilled assassins to enter the base and break into the weapons vault. They, as you probably know already, stole Loki's scepter. They then shot they way out from the base and disappeared from our sights. That is, until we activated the homing device we planted on the scepter. It recently stopped moving in the country of Sokovia. Once you receive it, I want Thor to send it back to Asgard. That way, it will be out of our reach before any more damage can be caused by it."

Thor vows as the son of Odin. "You have my word that I will make sure it is secured from anyone who seeks to use it."

"Good. I suggest all of you head to Sokovia immediately. Fury out." The screen shuts off, as everyone looks at one another.

"Just for the record," Stark feels as though this needs to be stated. "Fury does not run this team. Steve does." Tony looks over at Steve and Steve returns his gaze. "He has the most experience in leadership, and therefore, we will follow his lead, **not** Fury's. Call it, Cap."

"Alright. Everyone gather your gear and be in the hangar in ten minutes."

Bruce, always having his suit with him, heads off towards the hangar. Natasha and Clint walk back to their SHIELD transport to gather their gear before heading off to the hangar floor as well. Tony goes to retrieve Mark 43, and he goes to his floor to get his suit and shield. Trent hesitates for a moment before heading off to his floor to retrieve his lightsaber. This catches Angela's attention. She knows why Trent is hesitant.

"Hey Trent. Hold up a moment." Angela rushes over to Trent as they walk side-by-side out of the main room on the floor. "There's something I want to give to you before we leave. Come on."

Trent utters no words as he follows Angela to her floor. The Jedi walks into her room, pulling the top drawer of her nightstand open to retrieve her two lightsabers.

"Here." She tosses one of them to Trent, catching it in his right hand. "I know that you don't want to wield your lightsaber anymore."

"Yeah. Every time I glance at the hilt or the red blade, it reminds me of every single being I slaughtered in the name of Vingarian and his rogue Imperial faction."

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself, Trent. You've changed. You are no longer the Sith that you were." Angela smiles proudly at him. "You are, for all intents and purposes, a Jedi Knight under my guidance. You've come far and I must say that I teaching you all the ways of the Jedi has been rewarding for the both of us."

"Now, enough with chit chat. You still need to get your body armor that Stark made for you before you head up to the hangar."

Trent nods in agreement. "Right. See you up there."

* * *

Within five minutes, everyone had gathered their equipment and met up in the hangar of Avengers Tower. Everyone except for Stark. While waiting for the genius to arrive in the hanger, each Avenger decides to talk amongst themselves, most of them asking Clint and Natasha how things have been going with them.

Trent lets the group chat and gently nods at Angela to step away from them so that he can talk to her alone. They both move several yards from them before Angela speaks up.

"What is it Trent?"

"I don't know but I'm sure you do."

Angela gives him a quizzical glance, trying to read his thoughts through his tone of voice and stare he was giving her. No success.

"What do you mean? You can ask me whatever it is you want to ask."

"The question is personal."

"That's alright. I can take it." She crosses her arms in front of her. "I'm a big girl."

A chuckle escapes from Trent. "Alright." He takes in a deep breath, then slowly lets it escape from his lungs. "Are you okay?"

"What kind of a question is that?" She smirks innocently at him. "As you can see, I have no wounds of any kind and I'm standing perfectly on my own two feet."

"I know you are well physically," he rolls his eyes at Angela's answer. "That's not the question I was asking. Let me rephrase it. Are you okay mentally?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ever since the incident a month ago, you have been acting different. You've been avoiding everyone on purpose by working on your Starfighter. Also, the few times you've taught me some new Force meditations you never did them with me like you have with the other practices you have taught me. So I'll ask again. Are you okay?"

"No," Angela sighs. "No I have not been okay. I have been avoiding everyone on purpose and I have been restricting myself from using the Force in any way. Ever since the magical bond between me and that book has been broken, my control over the Force has altered dramatically. It goes from not being able to use the Force while having complete focus on the task to the Force overacting to just a mere thought. I've banned myself from using the Force and minding my conscious thoughts so that the Force doesn't respond to them."

Trent is shocked at what he hears from Angela. She had been struggling this whole time and somehow had managed to keep this hidden for so long from everyone, even himself. But, he still could tell that Angela had not told him everything.

"There's something else, isn't there?"

"Yes. I've also been having dreams. More like nightmares actually. Each time they vary a bit, but they basically have the same scenario." Angela quickly glances over her shoulder to see that the group of Avengers are still bantering back and worth among themselves, before facing Trent.

"The whole city of New York is in ruins. Buildings in all directions are uttering destroyed or are crumbling to the ground. There are dead people: men, women, children...even infants. The only one left standing in rubble and blood is me."

"Whoa. Angela, wh-why didn't you say anything about this to anyone? If it isn't a dream but a vision of the future, we should warn the others about it.

"No."

"What?! Why?"

"Because it may not be the future at all." Angela calmly explains why her answer to Trent, who was growing more worried about Angela's wellbeing by the minute. "As the famous Master Yoda once said, 'always in motion is the future'. That means that a vision of the future you see may not necessarily come true. The odds are extremely low of it being reality. Besides, there was another part of the dream that I'm more concerned about; and I have a feeling that it will reveal itself very soon."

"On this mission?" Trent doubtingly asks.

"Yes."

Trent nods with an expression of worry on his face. "Alright. but Angela, promise me something. Unless Steve assigns me a part of the mission that separates us, you will allow me to fight by your side so that I keep an eye on you."

Trent's concern for her does not go unnoticed. "Trent, it means a lot to me that you care for my personal safety, but you really don't have to watch over me."

"Yes," he firmly states with a nod. "Yes I do. It's for more than your safety. It's for my conscious. I could never forgive myself if something happened to you, especially when you aren't at your best. I owe you my life for teaching me the ways of the Jedi and for being on my side when I needed someone to help me fight for my new path."

His words of gratitude emotional move Angela to the point that a couple of tears escape her light blue eyes. This causes Trent to worry that he had said something to upset her. "Angela? Why are you crying? Was it something I said? I'm...I'm sorry -"

Angela wipes the tears off of her face . "No, don't be sorry. You didn't upset me. In fact, you made me feel truly happy, and that's something that I haven't felt in a long time. Thank you."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! STOP SPREADING GOSSIP AND START WALKING TOWARDS THE QUINJET! WE'VE GOT A SCEPTER TO RECLAIM."

Tony voice booms through the whole hangar, causing everyone to look at the genius with different expressions of slight aggravation for making them wait for him.

What took you so long, Stark?" Steve asks impatiently.

"I had to pick out the right suit for the occasion." He knocks on his own armor, wearing everything except for the faceplate and helmet which are currently stored away in the suit. "Mark 43 seems like the suit for this outing."

Everyone by this time had gathered around Tony waiting for him to finish his spiel so that they could make their way to Sokovia. "Anyway, enough chit chat, let's get going." With several nods from the group, the team makes their way towards the Quinjet. The ramp automatically lowers itself, allowing the team to board the ship and take their seats.

Since Tony did own the jet, he decides to take the pilot's seat and punches in the coordinates for the outskirts of the Sokovia.

The hangar doors slide open as Tony pilots the Quinjet out of Avengers Tower and makes the ship climb up into the sky, heading east towards the little country of Sokovia.

* * *

**PLEASE READ. Phew. Done. Yeah, I say that this chapter is a bit dull. But yo, next chapter is when I start to bring in a lot of Age of Ultron plot lines. I mean I have Sokovia and Loki's scepter and such, but I mean the next chapters are going to be novelized but with my two star wars ocs and some other marvel characters (wink wink). I think you will enjoy this story. Please leave a review. I want to know what you all think so far! Thank you!**

**~TheJediAvenger~**


End file.
